


We Become Self-Fulfilling Prophecies

by peachykeen_jb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, But it's sad, Dark Luke Skywalker, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My attempt at how DinLuke can coexist with the sequel trilogy, Post-Season/Series 02, Potentially Canon Compliant, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen_jb/pseuds/peachykeen_jb
Summary: Luke wakes in the middle of the night, shaken from visions of the future where he saw himself on a dark path. His fear causes him to reevaluate his relationship with Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	We Become Self-Fulfilling Prophecies

Luke Skywalker found himself standing outside in the dark, hovering in front of a small hut. Standing directly in front of him was a cloaked man. His brow crinkled in confusion. 

Where was he? He didn’t recall going for a nighttime stroll this evening and he didn’t recognize his surroundings. 

He slowly stepped around to look at the face of the man in front of him. The figure remained frozen in place, but Luke gasped when he saw who it was beneath the cloak. It was  _ his _ face. He had a beard and more wrinkles, but it was him. This was the future, possibly twenty years? 

His future self hovered at the entrance of the hut for a moment longer before stepping inside. Luke followed and saw a sleeping form in front of him. The slumbering person was a teenager or maybe a young adult? Luke noticed a hardened look in his older self’s eyes, and he gasped when he ignited his lightsaber. He screamed but before he could stop anything, he was ripped away from the scene. 

Suddenly he was standing in front of a roaring bonfire, sacred Jedi texts burning to ash in front of his eyes. His older self stood and watched, and Luke wanted to scream at himself. Why was he just standing there watching and allowing it to happen? What was happening??

Luke awoke with a start. 

He panted, trying to catch his breath after the disturbing images he saw. He was covered in sweat but his bare chest and arms felt cold. He sat up and ran his good hand through his hair. The darkness of the room told him it was still the middle of the night. 

These scenes were more than dreams, Luke recognized that. The Force was involved and his instincts screamed at him to take these images as a warning. 

The visions weighed on him. He was horrified with himself. How could he ignite his lightsaber in aggression like that? Over the body of a sleeping boy? How could he allow the sacred texts to burn?

A soft, sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Are you okay?”

Luke glanced over and could just make out Din staring up at him in the dark. His bare face was still half-buried in the pillow-- hair mussed and dark eyes blinking slowly up at him.

“Luke?”

He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head, sucking in a deep breath. 

“I’m okay, I just had a night terror.”

“Oh.” 

Din sat up and leaned back against the headboard. He reached out and gently rubbed Luke’s back, but otherwise gave him space to breathe. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Din asked, his voice rough with sleep.

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“I think I saw some images from the future,” Luke said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, “I… saw myself doing bad things,  _ dark _ things.”

“The future? Was I there?”

“No.”

“Was Grogu there?”

“No. I was alone. Actually there was a young man, asleep, but I didn’t recognize him. Other than that, I was completely alone.”

Din hummed and continued to rub Luke’s back. “It was just a dream, Luke. Probably brought on by stress. You’re taking on a lot right now, with the new padawans and everything. The pressure might be getting to you more than you’re willing to admit.” 

Luke didn’t reply. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was more than a dream. Din didn’t understand the Force and Luke didn’t know how else to explain what he felt. 

“Lie back down with me,” Din said, giving Luke’s shoulder a gentle tug, “You need to get some sleep or the stress will just get worse.”

“You’re right,” Luke murmured, allowing himself to be pulled back down. He rested his head on the pillow and Din cuddled up behind him, wrapping his thick arms around Luke’s body. 

“Relax. I’m here with you. Everything will be okay.”

Luke willed his mind to relax but the dream was burned in his mind. It was a warning, he just knew it. After 10 minutes, Din was gently snoring again while Luke remained wide awake, his thoughts racing. Normally he loved the feeling of being held by Din but tonight his arms felt like a vice tightening around his body until he couldn’t breathe. But Luke didn’t say anything. He just worried. 

  
  


***

A week after his dream of the future, Luke tracked Din down in the training room of his new Jedi temple. He was relieved to see he was alone, practicing moves with his beskar spear. Grogu must be off with the other couple of younglings Luke had found. 

“May I speak with you?”

Din turned quickly. He stood still for a moment, taking in Luke’s stiff form and emotionless face.   
  


“Of course,” Din said, his tone level through his helmet’s modulator, “What’s wrong?”

“Not here. In our private quarters.” 

Luke turned and walked away, but he heard Din following him. Once they arrived in their bedroom, Luke stood patiently in the middle of the room as Din walked towards the bed and carefully removed his helmet. His face was marred with visible concern but Luke willed himself to not react. He kept his neutral mask plastered on his face as he spoke,

“I know you’ve been wondering where I’ve been lately. I apologize for the discretion, but I needed to look into my visions and I had to do that alone.” 

“Not this again. Luke, it was just a dream-”

Luke held up a hand and cut him off, “You don’t think it’s serious but it is. These were not just dreams, they were visions of the future that I saw through the Force. I’ve spent a lot of time meditating and researching and I’ve concluded that abandoning the traditional ways will lead to horror and destruction.”

Din looked confused so Luke continued. 

  
“I can’t forsake my training and the Jedi way. I was conceited to think that I could follow a different path than all the great masters before me. I can’t let my arrogance destroy me or the Jedi Order. I need to end this now, before it’s too late.”

A look of terror crossed Din’s face as the realization of what was happening finally dawned on him. “End this? You’re deciding to “end this” because you had a nightmare? You don’t have the right to make that decision alone, Luke. We have to talk about this!”

“There’s nothing left to talk about,” Luke said, keeping all emotion from his tone and face, “My relationship with you is a weakness and I won’t allow it to create a darker future. I’m not doing this to hurt you. I’m doing this to save you, and myself, and all Force-sensitive beings. They can’t have a leader who’s susceptible to the Dark Side. I won’t fail them.”

Din frowned, desperately trying to think of ways to highlight the flaws in Luke’s logic. His partner had always been the one to encourage Din to show his feelings. He treasured their relationship and the familial unit they’d built with Grogu. He didn’t understand why Luke was suddenly turning on all that now. 

“Don’t do this, you’re not thinking clearly. You’re just reacting to something that scared you-”

“I am thinking clearly. I told you, I’ve been meditating on this for days.”

“We’ll figure it out together,” Din said, stepping closer to Luke, “There has to be a way. I refuse to believe that what we have is something negative,” 

Luke remained in place, standing still as a statue with his hands folded in front of himself. He could see the mistiness in Din’s eyes, reminding him of how he looked when they first met on that star cruiser. The desire to comfort him crept in but Luke easily fought it off. His decision was already made and his heart was already hardened. 

“If I allow myself to be with you, I’ll create a future that leaves me vulnerable to the Dark Side. I can’t let you affect my decisions anymore. I need to think about training and rebuilding the Order, and that’s it.”

“You’re so sure that I’ll lead you to the ‘Dark Side’ but what if I can save you from it? I wasn’t there in your dream, Luke. You said I wasn’t there. What if I can help keep you from this path?”

“You can’t.”

“Let me try,  _ please _ .”

“You don’t understand, it’s happened before. My father’s love for my mother started him down the path to the Dark Side. He never conquered his emotions and he let them control him.” 

Din shook his head slowly, “You don’t believe that, Luke. I know you don’t.”

“You’re seriously going to argue it’s not true? Because you’re such an expert on the Dark Side of the Force.  _ You _ ?” Luke scoffed, his neutral mask slipping a little. 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be true. Not if you don’t let it,” Din said, bordering on begging now but he didn’t care, “It’s not black and white. Please-” 

“Love is possession and possession is poison. It leads to fear and eventually, to the Dark Side.” 

“Fear? Possession? They’re just normal human emotions, they don’t have to be equated with love. Love isn’t like that.”

“How many times have you whispered  _ ‘Mine’ _ to me during sex?”

“That’s not-”

“I’m not yours Din. And if you think that way, you can be controlled. By others and by your own fear.”

“You can’t shut everything out,” Din said desperately, “Believe me, I know, I’ve tried living like that. It’s not possible to completely ignore your emotions, Luke. You’re human. These feelings will continue to come up.”

“You don’t understand the Jedi way. To be a true master you must control and conquer those emotions. I’m not asking you to do that or to live that way, but I’m telling you that this is the path I’m choosing. I’m meant to be a Jedi master and train the Jedi of the future. I have to respect the code.”

“What about building a new code? What about everything we’ve talked about at night, together? We don’t have to be beholden to the old ways, we can build something new.”

“I was wrong. Many have tried and failed-- Jedi have become Sith following that logic. That path can only lead to darkness. I see that now. I’m sorry that I can’t get you to see it too.” 

“This isn’t you!” Din said, his voice rising, “The Luke I know would never say these things and he wouldn’t speak to me like I’m a child incapable of understanding the matter. Can’t you see you’re acting out of fear right now?”

“I’m not. I’m acting with logic.”

“No you’re not, you’re acting crazy! Have you even stopped to consider that trying to solve this alone is what leads you down that dark path?”

Luke shook his head, his blue eyes boring into Din’s as if he could mentally transfer some of his reason. “My mind is made up, Din. I’m doing what’s best for everyone.” 

“But...” Din’s voice broke as he stared at Luke, finally realizing that nothing he said would get through to the man in front of him, “I love you.”

“I know. And I’m sorry, but it doesn’t change anything.” 

They were silent for a moment as they stared at each other. Din sucked in a deep breath and blinked a few times, staring up at the ceiling as he processed everything. When he looked back at Luke his face was just as hardened as Luke’s was.

“So that’s it then. There’s nothing else I can say or do to change your mind and make you see that you’re being a complete moron about this.”

“I’m just being reasonable. It’s the only way.”

“Right,” Din stated, looking away from Luke’s gaze and adjusting his bandolier, “I’m leaving then. I’m sure that’s what you were hoping for. And don’t worry, you won’t see me again.”

Luke remained silent as Din put his helmet back on. It hissed back into place and Luke was no longer faced with his lover, but instead a very imposing Mandalorian. He tried not to think about the fact that he’d likely never see Din’s face again. 

With his armor secure, Din strode past Luke toward the door. He stopped at the entrance and turned to look at him once more. 

“I’m taking Grogu with me.”

Luke felt a brief moment of panic rise to the surface, “What? You can’t, he still needs training-”

“You’ve been teaching him for almost two years. He’s much stronger now and he can defend himself. But if he never grows stronger with the Force than he is right now, that’s fine by me. I will not abandon him here. He will grow up with a father and a clan who loves him. Not with an order of baby snatchers who will deprive him of affection and emotion.”

Luke winced at the insult, but he fought to remain neutral, “Fine. I was only thinking of his best interests. I want him to be safe.” 

“He will be safe with me. I’ll train him in the ways of the Mandalorian as he grows. He will not become a Jedi.”

Luke’s heart clenched but he forced his body to remain rigid and stoic. He’d shed enough tears during his deliberation period-- over Din, over the family he was giving up. He couldn’t give in and cry again now. He reminded himself that he’d already moved into acceptance. He would say goodbye to Grogu just like he’d say goodbye to Din. 

“Then I wish you both the best,” Luke said, only the slightest of quivers in his voice. 

Din just scoffed and shook his head, and Luke knew him well enough to imagine the look of disgust on his face right now. It happened whenever Din felt there was too much “Force nonsense” going on. Luke used to kiss that look away and tell him not to be jealous that he wasn’t force-sensitive. Now he only stood in silence. Luke knew he would never see, let alone kiss, those lips again. 

With a final nod, Din spoke his final goodbye. 

“Best of luck building your new Order. Goodbye, Master Skywalker,” he said, his voice holding no respect for the title. He turned away and Luke hated himself for the pain he’d caused. But this was the only way. 

Din was already out the door by the time Luke replied, “Goodbye Din. May the Force be with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *Screams from the rooftops* I'm in DinLuke Hell!!!!
> 
> I really wanted to bridge The Mandalorian with the Sequel Trilogy (which I have mixed feelings about), and this is my attempt to explain why we don’t see an older Din or Grogu with Luke or the Resistance. I’ve only seen “The Last Jedi” twice, so apologies if Luke’s visions aren’t quite accurate.


End file.
